Kiss Me Like This, Kiss Me Like That
by QueenOfTheFlame
Summary: Just slightly AU. How the kiss between Thom and Alex SHOULD have went, with my own little personal twist. ; I'm a big fan of Thalex, Balex and Malex so keep tuned for plenty of those coming your way;


A soft knock at the door seems to echo around the room. I don't have the stretch to answer it, don't even have the stretch to call out. Instead I lie there, my breathing heavy and harsh against the blanket.

The door opens and remains open only for a second. Then it shuts and the soft sound of footsteps moves through the room.

A hand, warm and firm presses lightly onto my back.

"Alex?" Thom murmurs, his voice soft. "Are you awake?"

I roll over slowly, my eyes finding his with ease. The burning in those eyes makes me feel weak. Cheeks suddenly hot, I close my eyes and raise a hand to rest on my forehead.

"Thom." I reply softly.

"I'm sorry, I know it's late and that you're tired… but I had to talk to you – I had to know." He says urgently.

"Know?" I sit upright, trying my hardest to ignore his close proximity, so close that I can feel the heat emanating from his body.

"What the hell happened today?"

I swallow, that familiar heat suddenly infusing my body and making it difficult to breathe. "What… do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, you know exactly what I mean and don't pretend otherwise."

The memories of earlier today fill my head. Amanda seemed to realise she was getting no where with me and my 'seducing' skills. So she brought someone in that I consider as a 'friend' to work on him instead - Thom. Things got heated and definitely came close to losing control.

"Thom, I'm tired, okay? Can we not do –"

I never get the chance to finish that sentence, because his lips are suddenly pressing against mine. The heat scorches through my body as one of his hands presses into the curve of my lower back.

For just a moment, I allow myself the pleasure of sinking into the kiss, relaxing into the warmth.

I pull away with a soft, shuddering gasp, a shiver trailing down my spine.

"Please, don't…" I breathe.

He wets his lips before rubbing them together – the look in his eyes is like that of a little boy's, caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I see." He says hoarsely before clearing his throat and standing.

"I didn't mean –"

"No, I understand." He replies in a slightly clipped tone.

I climb to my feet and follow him to the door, suddenly infuriated by the tone of his voice.

"No, you don't –"

"I do, it's fine. Don't worry." He growls as he opens the door.

My annoyance blossoms into anger as I rip the door from his grip and slam it shut with enough force to shake the walls.

"No, it's not fine – at least let me explain for god's sake!" I bark.

"Fine," He mutters through clenched teeth. "Explain."

I open my mouth to speak, to explain how I feel to him – but instead, nothing comes out but a small choked noise.

His eyes on mine and burning, dark and stormy – far more enticing than any eyes I've ever seen. Just looking into them, their burning brightness – like twin flames – is enough to render me speechless.

Those eyes search mine for a moment longer before he rolls them and turns to the door to walk back out.

I react quicker than either of us could have anticipated. I grab him roughly by the material of his t-shirt, jerk him round and shove him hard into the wall.

He doesn't look surprised, on the contrary, his eyes just burn brighter with a ferocity that makes my skin feel alight on fire.

"You want to know the damn truth? I don't want to kiss you simply because I cannot handle losing you. I've lost too many damn people, okay? If you become an Agent and, and something happens to you –"

I break off with an audible choking noise and I struggle to swallow past it. His eyes hold the same burning intensity, but they're warmer, softer – even more desirable.

"You would not even be able to comprehend how much I want to kiss you. Right here, right now." I almost snarl the words.

He doesn't give me the chance to say anything more because he whirls us around suddenly, pressing me into the wall. His right hand pins my left hand just above my head, whilst the other pins my right just by my side.

His lips are a simple inch from mine and my breath escapes my lips jerkily as he teases my lips with his.

The moment that I think his lips might touch mine and put an end to my suffering, his head twists to the side. His cheek brushes mine and the feel of his stubble, soft and yet rough, makes a soft noise escape my throat.

"Thom." I groan, my fingers and hands twisting and turning in an attempt to be freed from his.

He chuckles softly, his lips now caressing the skin of my throat. I can't help but arch against him, the feel of his body against mine making me feel as if I have no limbs, as if I'm simply made of jelly.

Unable to take his taunting anymore, I jerk my right hand free from his grip and reach it up to grip his thick hair. I pause for just a second, so that those burning eyes can meet mine.

Then I kiss him.

Suddenly, my body is twisting and turning, my insides trembling as I struggle to contain myself.

I'm clearly not the only one struggling – because he lets out a soft, lusty groan as he reaches both hands down to grab my thighs – lifting me up so that my legs can wrap around his waist.

Now both my hands are gripping his hair, tugging on it just hard enough to elicit a gasp as his lips against mine move with a pace I'm fast becoming accustomed to.

His mouth is hot and wet, tongue possessive as it strokes mine, moves against it in perfect rhythm.

He moves back suddenly and I grab a hold of him tighter, a shocked gasp of laughter escaping before I can catch it. He smiles against my neck, I can feel the curve of his lips as we fall backwards, a tangle of limbs amongst the bad sheets.


End file.
